


Blind Date

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Reita was persuaded by his best friend Aoi to go on a blind date. He was hesitant about the idea, but in the end he decided to give it a try. What Reita found out about his date surprised him to no end.





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at my very good friend with confusion on my face.

"A blind date?" I asked.

"Yep. You're single, he's single and what's more to want there?" Aoi was visibly forcing this to happen for some reason.

"That's not the point here. I don't know him at all. For all I know he could be a murderer in disguise." I sighed.

"Not really." the other shook his head. "Ruki's a really lovely person. He's kind and sweet, loves animals, likes to cuddle. He's perfect for you."

I found it suspicious how much Aoi pressured me into going for it.

This guy sounded very nice, and it was weird how he was still single.

"Why would he want to even go for a blind date?" it didn't even make any sense. "Is he that desperate?"

"It's not that." Aoi licked his lips. "He's a good friend of mine, and well, I've been talking to him a lot about you, and you piqued his interest."

"Does he even have any idea how do I look like?" I was wondering.

"I did tell him how you look like, but other than that he didn't see any of your photos." Aoi stood up from his the armchair and switched to sit with me on to couch. "But he would love to meet you."

"I don't understand what he sees in me. I mean, what's so good about me?" I frowned.

"Ruki thinks that you're a good guy. And besides the point, he's gorgeous. I'm pretty sure that the moment you see him, you'll be head over heels for him." Aoi pointed out with confidence beaming off of him. "He really wants to meet you. If things go wrong, you can always walk away. No one will blame you. It's a blind date after all."

Did I really want to go for it?

Aoi did say that the guy was kind and sweet and even gorgeous, but none of it mattered, because I didn't know him personally.

Wasn't that the point of a blind date? You had no idea what to expect.

It was true that I could just walk away if I didn't like where things were going.

And this Ruki really wanted to meet me for some reason that I couldn't understand.

"You really think I should give it a go?" my palms felt sweaty from thinking about going to a blind date.

"Yes, I really do." Aoi smiled widely. "Besides, I think it would be the best if you met him, even if not on a blind date. He's really great, but a little lonely too."

"If he's so great, then how come he's still single?" I frowned.

"Personally, I think that he's not that lucky when he tries to meet new people all on his own." Aoi licked his lips. "That's why he asked me to help him out. And since he heard so much about you, he got really excited."

Was this such a good idea?

It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Sure, I'll meet the guy." I even was looking forward to it.

Aoi was quite picky if it came to having close friends, and I had to admit that he has a good eye, so I might as well just go with it.

"I'll let him know." Aoi sighed in relief. "I'm sure he'll be very happy about it."

I could ask Aoi about Ruki to prepare myself for what was to come, but I figured that it would've been more fun to find out about him from the person himself.

"I think that you'll find going on a blind date very refreshing." he looked amused for some reason.

"How come?" now that piqued my interest.

"He's one hell of a guy. You'll know what I mean."

"If you say so."

\----------------------------------

So, here I was, in front of the restaurant that we were supposed to meet in.

I was a little bit nervous.

And the fact that such an amazing guy, like Aoi said was still single even though he was a walking perfection, that made me wonder, what was the reason that he was still single?

Was there something about his character? Was it that he was too sweet?

Maybe he was too clingy?

But none of those things seemed to even make me reconsider going inside the restaurant.

It didn't matter at this point.

I walked inside the building and went to the waiter to ask about the table that I were supposed to meet this Ruki at.

He led me of course to a separate booth where I saw something extraordinary.

A pretty young looking guy was sitting at the table.

From what I could see, he had black hair, gorgeous face and beautiful light eyes. Even those red plump lips were a spectacle to me.

He didn't seem to be a tall person, from what I could determine.

"Hello." I blurted out, feeling more nervous all of a sudden.

"Hi." the voice that came out of this guy's mouth was delightful to hear.

I sat down at the table and tried to compose myself a little.

I wondered if I didn't turn out to be less attractive than he thought that I was.

"So I heard that you really wanted to meet me." I started off.

"Yes, that's true." Ruki smiled warmly. "I heard so many good things about you from Aoi, so I had to meet you."

His hands looked as if they were shaking a little.

"What's so good about me, anyway? I'm just a typical guy." I shrugged.

"You're not. After all, you decided to go on a blind date with me." he clutched his fingers together and lowered his head a little. "I was afraid that you would say no, though I'm happy that you didn't."

"If anyone would know that they were going to meet such a cutie, I think everyone would say yes." and I wasn't lying.

The waiter came and took our orders before leaving us alone again.

"That's really sweet of you." Ruki chuckled amused. "But most of the people lose interest in me very quickly."

Why would they even?

I've been talking with him for a few minutes already, and he was really wonderful to be around.

"Maybe it's because they're afraid to face a person confident with who he is." I said. There were a lot of people like that. "You know, I've scared people off before with my brilliant personality that they couldn't handle. And too much abs for their liking." I said with a smug smile.

Ruki laughed when he heard that.

"Somehow I can see that happening." he was very amused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Your laugh is really adorable." I commented as I picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "And I don't mind."

"It's been awhile since the last time I've felt so comfortable around another person. Thank you." wow, so polite.

"I assume Aoi is the last on your list of people you feel comfortable to be around." I teased a little bit. "He's driving me insane most of the time."

"Aoi is a really good friend. He helps me out. I can't thank him enough." what I realized was that Ruki's eyes been going in every direction, and rarely looked directly at me.

Was he shy by any chance?

"He helps you out?" that's rather random. "What does he help you out in?"

"He sometimes does shopping for me, or helps me out when something breaks down in my apartment. I'm really in a pitch when that happens." Ruki lowered his head even more than before. "I don't know how I would survive without a friend like him."

I didn't understand what he was saying.

Aoi went shopping for him, fixed broken things in his apartment?

"Why would he go shopping for you?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Sometimes I can't figure out what is what only by touch." he looked up again for me to see his flustered face. "I really feel helpless when that happens"

"What are you talking about?" did that mean what I thought it did?

"What do you mean?" Ruki asked me, clearly confused.

"You just said that you can't figure out what is what only by touch." I said and scratched the back of my head. "Are you blind?"

"Umm, yes..." he admitted with a worried look on his face.

"I see." that would explain why his eyes were never focused on anything, also why he never looked me in the eye. He didn't know where my face was.

Aoi set me up on a literal blind date.

Ruki never knew how I looked like because he couldn't see me.

And here I was acting like an idiot complimenting his looks, while he might've felt uncomfortable with that.

"...Aoi didn't tell you?" Ruki looked as if he shrunk.

His confidence seemed to disappear by now.

It didn't matter to me whether Aoi told me he was blind or not, because I didn't care about such things.

"No at all." but I didn't mind that.

"I-I'm sorry." he almost whispered. "He shouldn't have done that. He even told me that he informed you. I'm so sorry. I won't mind if you leave now."

Ruki's eyes turned left and right, as he was losing himself in a rather embarrassing situation.

"So I'm with a blind date." well, that was hilarious for sure.

He didn't say anything.

"Let's keep up with it then."

The waiter came with our orders and soon left again.

"What?" Ruki's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You really mean it?"

"It would be a waste if we didn't at least have a go at it." besides, cuties like this one were a true rarity around here. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. Most definitely." the brightfull smile he showed me was stunning.

"So, people fancy you but when they find out about you being blind they lose interest?" it was a stupid thing to do, but people did such things, unfortunately.

"Yeah, that's how things are." Ruki sighed heavily. "Even if they do force themselves to accept it, they just can't deal with it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "But you're a lucky guy to have met me, since I have such a bright and blinding personality."

"I wouldn't know that." Ruki chuckled amused. "It may be blinding, I can't say for sure, since I can't see, but I assume that it is."

"Then can you win me over with your personality, Ruki?" a simple question to see his determination.

"That's easy." the look of confidence on his face was alarming. "Because you're so handsome, Reita. You've got those amazing chocolate eyes, perfect eyebrows, your chin is quite nice. I can't get enough when I look at you."

"You've got that ri- wait a second. I see what you did there." well, I did not expect that.

"You fell for that so easily." he grinned like an idiot.

"Aoi told you how I look like." I should've known this for sure.

"When he was describing you, the word 'handsome' was repeated a lot." Ruki pointed out. "But he also said that you have a band on your nose. Why do you wear that if you're so handsome?"

"I feel rather insecure about my nose. And my noseband makes me look mysterious." though most of the time I end up being just stared at weirdly. "So you're a lucky guy."

"I can see that." Ruki said and I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Of course." I laughed. "By the way, if you can't see, how did you order something from the menu?"

"I come here with my friends from time to time, so I memorized the menu more or less." so it was like that. "What else can you tell me about yourself? Do you smoke?"

"Nope. I used to, but I quit." I stated, feeling very proud of myself. "Other than that, I hate sports. I just can't watch this. It's exhausting to even hear about it."

"Then you're the lucky one this time, 'cause I don't watch sports either." Ruki pointed out, with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Would you like to watch sports?" I wondered.

"Not really. It doesn't sound as interesting, though I would love to see someone get hit in the face with a ball or something." he shrugged. "Apparently it looks hilarious."

"How lovely." I couldn't help but laugh.

"By the way, is there anything you would like to ask me?" Ruki tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"Actually there is." I admitted. "How do you feel about pets."

"Love'em." he even lifted his thumb up. "You have some?"

"I have two cockatiels."

"I love birds. What are their names?" Ruki clapped once in excitement.

"Keiji and Oscar."

"Do they cause a lot of trouble?" he looked very excited. "Are they loud?"

"When I let them out of their cage they fly literally everywhere, and yep they can be loud." they loved to fly to get on people's heads and peck them. "They're really something."

"That sounds nice. I would love a dog myself, but all they offer me are guiding dogs that are big." he sighed disappointed. "I would love a small dog, though."

It must've really hurt him that he couldn't have a small dog.

Puppies ran everywhere and a blind person could accidentally step on an excited dog.

They could walk into the dog, or accidentally kick it. There were so many risks.

"I see your problem." and I felt really sorry for him. "Maybe sometime later there will be such a possibility? Who knows."

"I really hope so."

"By the way, mind if I ask you something rather personal? You don't have to answer it, though." I wasn't sure that it was even appropriate to ask such a thing on a first date, but I was curious.

"I don't mind." he replied.

"In how many relationships have you been?" the moment I asked this, Ruki's eyes moved in different directions.

"...I wouldn't call any of them relationships as they all lasted for a very short time." he rubbed his arm nervously. "Some people can't really deal with blind people."

"So, no intimacy?" that would be actually hard to swallow if he said yes.

"I feel uncomfortable when I don't know what's happening. And it's even worse when men do things on their own accord and freak me out. So the answer to your question is not really." he looked disheartened. "I wonder if I'll be able to be intimate with anyone."

"Of course you will. There's no questioning it." I pointed out. "You'll be able to be intimate when it's the right time."

"I really would like that." Ruki showed me another beautiful smile.

We kept talking and talking about all kinds of things we liked or disliked.

The time went by in a flash.

I found out about the music he listened to, the books he read with braille. Apparently he had quite a few books written in this method.

Honestly, learning this much about him wasn't enough for me, I wanted to know more.

But our date came to an end.

"Did you ever drive a motorbike?" I asked as we exited the restaurant.

"No, never. Do you have one?" excitement showed on his face.

"Yep, I have one right here. Would you like to go for a ride? It so happens that I have two helmets with me anyway, since I had to give a lift to a friend before the date." that made me wonder, did he ever touch a motorbike? Did he have any idea how it looked liked?

"I'd really like that." the smile he graced me with was overwhelming.

"I'll lead you to it." I gently brushed his hand with mine, and he reached out for it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to walk with me.

Of course he was being careful and waved his white cane left and right, so that he made sure he didn't bump into anything.

"We're here." gently, my hand let go of his and grabbed his wrist instead to pull it towards my vehicle.

I watched in amusement as my motorbike was groped almost everywhere.

"My friend told me all about motorbikes, and it's a lot different than I pictured." Ruki commented as his hand moved along the seat. "I like it."

"That's good to hear, 'cause a ride on my bike is a blast." I couldn't help it, I was proud of my investment.

I worked really hard to afford this beauty and care for it.

"So, want my help to hop on?" I suggested as he held onto the back of my bike.

"Yes, please." it was amazing how adorable he looked while clinging helplessly to the back of the vehicle. "I would really like that."

I walked behind him to put my hands on his hips and helped him hop on. Then I put the helmet on his head, and only then I put my helmet on.

Once Ruki was on my bike, I got on as well.

It felt really nice being clung to, even though the engine wasn't even turned on yet.

What caught my attention was that I had Ruki's cane before me as he held mostly to it, rather than my body, but I could still clearly feel his chest glued to my back.

"Here we go." I started the engine and pushed the bike to go backwards before I was able to turn and then drive out of the parking lot.

That was when the fun started.

Starting slow was important, since I didn't want to scare Ruki. It was his first ride after all.

I maneuvered through the cars, before driving into the highway.

"Hold on tight." I warned before I pulled on the handle to speed up.

"Waaah!" Ruki decided to give up on holding on mainly to his cane and pressed the item against my stomach to wrap his hands around it and to hold onto me at the same time. "Amazing!"

We were quite lucky that not many cars were on the highway at this hour, so that way I could move around freely.

Who would've thought that my blind date would end up going for a ride with me?

The feeling of wind blowing right at your skin, leaving you with goosebumps, the heat emanating from your machine down below, the embrace of the chilly night that accompanied you during your ride, and a companion to share the experience with. The ideal ride.

After awhile, I finally pulled out of the highway and back on the main road.

"Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home." I said and soon got a reply.

Ruki seemed as if he was panting a bit while trying to form words.

I took him right to the address he shared with me.

He got off very carefully and then moved one step back just to take off the helmet off his head and hand it to me.

"Thank you for the date. I really had a great time." it was the first time that I saw him blush. "And thank you so much for taking me on a ride. I had so much fun."

At a times like these, I was happy he was blind because he didn't see me blush in response to seeing him blush.

That would've been a little embarrassing.

"Same goes for me. I'm really glad I was able to meet you." I would love to go for more dates. He was worth it. "And I'd love to take you for more rides in the future."

"Will you call me?" Ruki pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Sure." it was Aoi's handwriting, that was for sure. "Are you really handing me a number written by another man?" I laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the other joked in response.

"I'd like to kiss you, if you won't mind." I was very serious about it too.

"Since it's you, it can't be helped." Ruki pouted very adorably.

I took off my helmet and leaned over to reach my date, and try not to fall off my motorbike.

Finally, I was able to kiss him and melt under the vibrating feeling that followed.

"Good night, Ruki." I put my helmet back on.

"Good night and don't forget to call me." he waved, before turning around and heading to the building that was nearby.

"Sure."

\----------------------------------

I said that I would call Ruki, but when was the right time?

It has been a few days since the blind date, and now I was getting nervous.

I didn't want to look desperate but I also didn't want to look like I didn't care, so what was I supposed to do now?

The only thing that was on my mind was to go get some fresh air and think it through.

My feet took me down the street.

There were a lot of people wandering the streets at noon, even though it was so hot outside.

I felt as if I was melting. I felt truly like I was punishing my body for walking out when the weather was like this.

On the other side of the street I noticed a familiar looking person.

It was none other than Ruki. My blind date.

He was moving around with his cane, poking at everything before him.

Ruki was about to cross the street. He waited a while and when he heard the beeping that the light turned green for him, he crossed the street.

Without thinking it through, I approached him.

"Hey Ruki." I called out as he stopped in his tracks now.

"Oh, Reita, hello." he greeted me with a really bright smile, facing a little more to the right than directly at me. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Umm, I really did mean to call, but I wasn't quite sure when was the right moment." there was no point in lying to him. "Sorry."

"Aw man, and here I thought that I was funny. And I don't mind." he chuckled amused.

"You said that, oh, wow, okay. Now I get it." get it together, man.

Ruki really liked to joke about his disability.

"Yeah, yeah, stop before you'll embarrass yourself more." he rolled his eyes, amused.

I wondered if he really felt that comfortable doing so.

"Where were you going? Am I taking your time?" I was afraid he had an important meeting somewhere, so I didn't want to disturb him or make him late.

"Not really. I was taking a walk." he shrugged and swung his cane forward, hitting me in the lower stomach and finally was able to know where exactly I was standing.

"Ow."

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how far away you were standing from me." Ruki explained, though I was wondering whether he had to take such fast swing.

I was almost sure that he did it on purpose.

"I'm still waiting for your call, though." he quickly added. "Just so you know."

"So, when's the right time to call you?" I asked.

"Tonight." so blunt.

"Alright, I'll call you tonight then." I was actually looking forward to it.

"And you better not forget." Ruki's cane kept poking me in the stomach. "I have my eyes on you, mister."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally." he pointed his forefinger and middle finger at his eyes and then turned it towards me. "You better call."

Who taught him that?

"I promise." my hands raised in a defensive motion. "I'll definitely call."

"Now, since you don't seem busy, let's go for a walk." Ruki reached his hand over to poke at my hip, he groped there for awhile and then met air as his hand moved.

"What are you doing?" his motives were questionable.

"Your hand. Where is it?" did he want to hold hands?

A smile appeared on my face as I poked Ruki's hand with my fingers.

He thought for a moment and then turned his hand so he could take a hold of mine.

"Just for awhile." Ruki whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"Mhm." we ended up walking around the city, with no specific destination in mind.

Ruki really looked as if he was enjoying having his hand held all this time.

No one really minded two men holding hands, especially when one was poking everything and everyone with his cane, blindly.

Someone drove by with a rather small bicycle and spun on his front wheel as the back wheel rose in the air.

"Whoa, that was amazing. Did you see that?" I blurted out without thinking first.

"You're joking, right?" he blurted out as I gaped at him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." sometimes I forgot that he was actually blind, I was so stupid. "I really didn't mean to--"

"Let's go over there, I can hear puppies." I was pulled in the opposite direction before I was able to finish my sentence, to where we were walking before.

Somehow it felt as if Ruki completely ignored the fact that I forgot that he was blind.

And there were indeed puppies in the direction he was pulling me in.

So apparently they were for adoption, but people could also play with them.

Ruki let go of my hand and shoved his cane into my chest with a lot of force. "Hold this."

He then sat down and waited for awhile before one of the puppies finally noticed him and ran like a madman in his direction.

The puppy tripped and then got back on its feet before bumping into Ruki's leg.

"Cute." Ruki picked the puppy up and let it lick his face. "I'm gonna call you Mister Clutz."

"That's really adorable." I commented.

"I'm gonna stuff you into my jacket, and kidnap you. No one will ever know." he whispered to the puppy and then started laughing like a maniac. "Mister Clutz, what do you say?"

"Wait, what?"

The dog bit him in the nose in response to those words.

"So you decided not to cooperate, I respect that." he put the puppy back down and it ran back to its siblings. "Go, I know you have puppy things to do."

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as he got back to his feet.

"I was just rejected by a puppy. How awful do you think I feel?" and against I was groped by Ruki's hand, looking for something. "I feel fantastic."

"Want this?" I poked his hand with his cane.

Ruki snatched it away. "Yes."

Now, we headed in another direction, and Ruki still managed to get my hand.

So we were walking past a well known theatre and there were a few posters announcing new performances.

"Wait a moment." I said as I wanted to take a look at one particular poster.

It stood out more than the others.

The poster's title was: 'Brilliant Yellow'

"Look at this poster, it's a blast of bright colors. I would love to see this spectacle." it did sound interesting.

"I'm seriously starting to think that you're making fun of me." Ruki stated. "Are you?"

"I swear I'm not! I just feel so comfortable around you that I..." how embarrassing. "Umm, sorry."

"Oh, then let's go this way." Ruki pulled me in a random direction, but could it be that he heard something interesting again?

We were walking dangerously close to the street full of water streaming along the sides to end up in sewage.

A truck drove by and I was splashed.

"Ah, my hair is ruined. It must look ridiculous." I touched my hair which turned out to be wet and sticky. "Damn it."

"Well I think it looks lovely." Ruki's sweet voice cheered me up for a moment.

"Really? ...oh." I gaped as he started laughing out loud.

"You're hilarious." he giggled a little. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Seeing him have so much fun while mocking me wasn't bothering me at all, I was rather happy to see his genuine smile.

I had to get over to the nearest store and look at myself through the reflection showing on the window.

"I don't think it looks so bad." I pressed my lips into a thin line. "It could've been worse."

"You shielded me from most of the splash, if that makes you feel better." again Ruki started groping the wet part of my clothes. "Yeah... you might want to change that."

"You don't say." I sighed heavily.

Ruki seemed to be submerged in deep thought before he gestured for me to lean over.

He slid his fingers into the front of my hair and swept right through them, making me look ridiculous.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" I straightened myself and looked in the window to see that I was right.

"Yes." he blurted out. "Now I have a fancy person by my side that looks as if he has gel in his hair."

"Fancy, huh?" I messed up my hair a little to get rid of that disaster.

Ruki slid his hand behind my arm. "Let's get going, my handsome and elegant companion."

He had a proud look on his face.

We were able to take a few steps forward when a few teenagers on bicycles passed by us.

One of them would ride into Ruki if I hadn't pulled him over to myself, making him hug me in the process.

Ruki seemed to inhale my scent the moment he got the chance and it looked like he was enjoying himself there.

"You smell good. Like really good." he mumbled under his nose and buried his face in my chest. "Love it."

Seeing more sides of him was really interesting. I hoped to see more.

I ended up calling him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I was free this evening, I decided to meet up with my friend Aoi, who was dying to hear how things went.

Not that he didn't hear anything from Ruki himself, but still. He wanted to hear my opinion.

I went to his place and he greeted me with a smirk on his face.

I just walked past him to get to his living room and sit on his couch.

"How did the blind date go?" that son of a bitch was having the time of his life.

"Other than the fact that you forgot to tell me that my date was actually blind, it was great." it did not matter anyway, since I had an amazing time with Ruki. "Anything more you want to hear?"

"I did heard that you took him for a ride. Nice one, Rei." Aoi lifted his thumb up.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"For someone who is actually single and desperate for a date, you rather hook me up yourself, that's interesting." I pointed out as Aoi's smile faded. "You could've hooked up with Ruki, since he depends on you so much. Why me then?"

"I like Ruki, but he's just a good friend of mine." Aoi walked over but didn't sit anywhere. "To say the least, he's not even my type, and I don't mind him being blind and all. Besides, his interest went toward you, so that's good."

"Do you know any of his other friends then?" didn't Ruki introduce them to Aoi?

"Now that I think about it, I don't. Though, he did mention he hangs out with a few friends from time to time." Aoi rubbed his chin while thinking. "He said he met some of them at the hospital when he went for check ups."

He didn't mention any friends to me. Not names at least.

"Hmm." Ruki really didn't introduce anyone to Aoi. Now it made me wonder, what kind of friends he had.

"Back to the topic. What do you think about Ruki?" Aoi insisted on knowing as he crossed his arms.

"I have to say, I really like his attitude and how clingy he can be when he's not aware of it." I nodded, while thinking about it. "His smile is gorgeous and he's very intimidating when I forget that he's blind..."

"You what?" there was disbelief showed all over Aoi's face.

"I tend to forget that he's blind, okay? Sometimes I say 'look at this' or 'did you see that?' and I feel like an idiot when I realize my mistake." it was so embarrassing, and I didn't have any idea what Ruki even thought about it.

"You're an idiot, but Ruki is on cloud nine ever since the date, so I guess he doesn't mind." Aoi sighed heavily. "He's been talking nonstop about you. He said you smell nice."

It made me really happy to hear.

"That's good." I smiled widely.

"No, that's amazing." Aoi raised his voice as I gaped at him. "Lately he's been feeling down and lonely, and then I hooked you two up and I've never seen Ruki smile so much. I don't get to see him often, but whenever I have a minute or two, I go visit. And he's thrilled and excited to see you again."

Everything was great and all, but there was still one thing that bothered me.

"What if I end up hurting him?" just thinking about it made my chest ache. "What if I make him cry?"

"Firstly, you're an idiot, secondly, if you dare hurt my friend, I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." Aoi's firm stare was very intimidating. "So don't fucking hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Good." he stated. "He's been through shit and apparently you're what he needs."

"Is it about his eyes? How did he lose his eyesight?" I was afraid to hear the truth.

It might've been something that Ruki wouldn't want me to know, and I was prying into his life anyway.

"He told me that when he was around 2 or 3 years old his eyes stopped working without a reason. He went to many doctors, but none could bring his eyesight back. So he got used to it."

"I'm really sorry to hear that this happened to him." bad things always happened to good people.

Especially children.

"Ruki would be happy to hear that." Aoi smiled. "Rei, please don't give up on him. He really needs you more than he needs me. That makes me jealous and lonely, but if that's what he needs, then he shall have it."

"Of course." that was a given. "I'm sure your better half is gonna surprise you soon."

"Ha, I would like to see that."

\----------------------------------

I was invited to Ruki's apartment for some special tea that his friend would be making. Apparently that friend makes amazing tea, and he wanted to see me for himself.

Aoi was also invited, though I had no idea when he would come.

I would have to be the first one to introduce myself to one of Ruki's friends that I heard nothing about.

Ruki greeted me with a big smile, as always.

"Your apartment looks pretty nice." it was rather spacious for obvious reasons, but I had to admit that it was also well maintained.

"Thank you." Ruki said and moved away to get to his other guest that was sitting in the living room, on one of the armchairs.

It was amazing how easily Ruki maneuvered through his apartment without a cane.

He had to memorize the whole layout.

I was pretty positive that if one thing changed, it would disrupt his movement, and he could've hurt himself.

"This is my friend Uruha." Ruki pointed out at a handsome honey blond male that looked in his early twenties. "Uruha, this is Reita."

He was wearing blue and white plaid shirt and black jeans.

"Hi." I walked over to shake hands with him.

"Pleased to meet a guy who rocked Ruki's world." Uruha smirked and winked at me. "Literally."

"Stop it, Uru. You're embarrassing me." Ruki scolded his friend.

He walked behind Uruha and smacked him on the head.

"I think Aoi already did that for him." I snorted as Ruki looked up.

"What did he do?" Ruki got past the armchair to follow my voice. "Tell me."

"This and that, you know." I teased him a little.

"No, I don't! Damn that Aoi. He always embarrasses me." Ruki smacked his fist into his open palm. "Ugh, he's so annoying sometimes."

That was my first time seeing Ruki this frustrated.

He took one step forward and placed both of his hands on my shoulders and then slid them upwards to reach my cheeks. "Your skin is so smooth."

"Thanks." it felt as if Ruki was massaging my cheeks.

I didn't expect that Ruki would start touching my face all of a sudden.

He poked at my noseband before trying to poke my eyeballs out.

"You really are handsome." that sounded as if he didn't believe it before.

"Thanks." I blurted out.

Ruki took his hands away.

"What about your hair?" he wanted to know, though I didn't understand what was he asking me about.

"I changed my hairstyle, do you like it?" mistake loading.

"Love it." Ruki cheered.

"God damn it. I'm so sorry." I realized my mistake.

Someone was knocking on the door.

Was it possible that Aoi finally decided to join us in this rather embarrassing situation.

"I'll get it." Ruki moved away from me to get to the door.

"Don't worry, I keep pretending to forget that he's blind all the time." Uruha decided to share with me this bit of information for some unknown reason. "He gets so frustrated, it's adorable."

"I can see that happening." I nodded my head.

Aoi got over here with Ruki and introductions began again.

"Nice to meet you." Aoi said to the honey blond.

"Same here." Uruha got to his feet. "Since everyone's here, I'm gonna prepare my delicious tea that I brought from abroad."

And he walked to the kitchen to do so.

"He's pretty nice." Aoi commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Let's get this over with." Ruki started as he got our attention. "Uruha was in an accident a few years back and lost his left leg below his knee. So if you see his prosthetic leg, don't comment. He doesn't like to talk about it."

It would explain why those two would happen to meet in a hospital.

"Alright." there was no way I would be pointing that out even if Ruki didn't tell me about it.

"No problem." Aoi added.

"Seriously, I hear you mention it, and I will smack you with my cane." and there we have Ruki threatening us both.

It took a little time before Uruha returned to the room.

"Don't stand there, or Uruha will walk into you." I got up to pull Ruki my way.

Uruha put down cups of tea and then sat down on the armchair.

I returned to my seat, and Ruki groped my knees for awhile before figuring out that I was sitting just there.

Then he decided to sit next to me.

"I already added some sugar to yours, Ruki." Uruha pointed out as he picked up his cup. "Would you give him the blue one, Reita?"

I did as I was instructed.

When I tried my own cup of tea after adding two cubes of sugar, I felt relaxed.

"This tastes delightful." Aoi took another sip of his delicious tea.

"Thank you..." I could be wrong, but I think Uruha might've felt intimidated in Aoi's presence.

"Aoi, weren't you supposed to go on some trip a few days back? How did it go?" Ruki asked all of a sudden.

"I went hiking in the mountains. Tried to get Reita to tag along, but he found a good excuse not to go." Aoi took another sip of his tea. "But I have to admit that I did enjoy it a lot."

"You like hiking?" that must've peeked Uruha's interest.

"Love it. It's great having company when I go, but this guy hates it." he pointed his thumb at me. "So it's rather lonely most of the time."

"I hate going with you. It's not that I hate hiking." I felt the urge to correct it. "It seems that every time we go you don't have any lungs. You don't get tired at all. It's freaky and I can't keep up with you."

"I have to agree, hiking with company is great." Uruha smiled.

"Do you go hiking?" Aoi got excited when he heard that, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah. Not so often, but I do." Uruha put down his own cup of tea.

"So, would you like to go hiking with me by any chance?" I knew it would come to this. "I'm really good at conversations during trips."

His mouth never stopped moving, that was what he wanted to say.

Never.

"I guess. But please go easy on me. I can't walk for too long without a break." did Uruha say it because of his prosthetic leg?

"That's no problem." the other replied, excitedly.

"Are you sure, though? When I asked for a break, you called me a pussy." I wanted to cross my arms, but I was still in the middle of enjoying my tea.

"You called him a pussy?" Ruki directed his question towards a surprised Aoi.

"You know, we're friends. We call each other names. That's no big deal." that was a good excuse.

"He's right." I said.

"If you call me a pussy, I will punch you in the face. For real." Uruha pulled up his fist. "Don't you dare."

"I didn't have that in mind at all. I'm like that only with Rei."

"I might not be able to go great distances without a break, but I'm good at other things too. I'm very helpful whenever I go hiking with people."

"Now you really got me excited."

"Would you like to go hiking soon?" Uruha asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. So, will you join me next time I go?" Aoi smiled. "If so, we should meet up and prepare everything beforehand."

"Could you help me with something in the bathroom, Reita?" Ruki put his cup away and was the first one to stand up.

Bathroom?

"Alright." I put my cup on the table and followed him into the bathroom. "Did you want to leave them alone on purpose? And why the bathroom?"

"Who knows." Ruki shrugged. "I improvised, alright?"

He walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge. He did it so naturally that I once again forgot that he was blind.

"I've never seen Aoi this excited about a hiking trip with someone." he always loved talking about hiking, and now he found a hiking buddy.

"He did sound excited indeed." Ruki agreed with me.

He stood up and got over to the front of the mirror, which he most definitely knew exactly where it was and he stood there facing it silently for a moment.

"Reita, my mirror is broken." Ruki poked at the said item, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" why would he say that?

"I can't see my reflection." he blurted out.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I smiled widely.

"Yes." there we have it.

I did end up laughing at the effortless try at the joke.

"I'm starting to think that you're not laughing at the joke but at me." Ruki crossed his arms.

Even though I knew that Ruki was blind, the way his eyes blindly stared in one particular direction, in which I was standing, made me feel intimidated.

Ruki took few steps forward, and when he wasn't able to reach me, he looked so frustrated.

He quickly turned into a random direction which happened to be where I was standing and walked into me so hard, we both fell down on the ground.

More like Ruki fell on top of me back, while I landed face flat on the fluffy carpet he had there.

"Umm, can you get off of me?" I asked while trying to get up, but certain someone was pinning me down from above.

"Sorry, I'm blind." Ruki retorted with a pokerface.

"That's not an excuse." I laughed.

"I have to grope my surroundings to figure out where I am." he said and then groped my ass. "Yep, that's the way."

"Oi, you blind pervert."

Ruki slid down my butt and stood up.

I needed a moment to get back on my feet. "So you need to grope your surroundings, huh?"

"I did find a new area, though." he grinned.

"I'm not even gonna argue about that." I liked him more and more. "Explore, my friend."

His hand landed on my back and moved downwards along it, and when it reached its destination, he spanked me. "With pleasure."

I couldn't help laughing at what he did.

"Why don't we come out now? They might actually realize that they are alone in the room." I grabbed Ruki's hand before he tried to spank me again.

"Okay." we went out to see that Aoi and Uruha were sitting next to each other on the couch and looked at something on the table.

When we finally walked over there, there was a map on the coffee table.

"We could go down this path, I heard that there are many breathtaking views." Aoi pointed at the map.

"We're back." I wanted them to notice, but that wasn't happening.

Ruki got closer to the table and started groping it. "What's that?"

"A map. We're picking a path to go through when we go hiking." Aoi was the one to explain.

"We picked a rather exciting path." Uruha added.

"Is it a safe path?" Ruki asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"So, which path?" I leaned over to have a better look as Aoi started explaining the beginning to end of their future hiking trip.

\----------------------------------

The ringing of my mobile phone woke me up in the middle of the night.

What was odd was that the caller ID showed that it was Ruki calling.

"Hello?" why would he call at such an hour in the first place?

"R-Reita." Ruki sobbed to the phone. "I-I broke a plate. I'm barefoot and I already s-stepped on a piece and hurt my foot."

"I'll be right there." I quickly hung up to put on some random clothes and then my boots.

I practically ran to my motorbike.

Just thinking about Ruki crying all by himself was making me feel anxious.

What was he even doing in the middle of the night with a plate?

Did he step on one of the pieces when he went to get his phone? Or was the phone with him all the time?

After awhile I finally reached my destination, and once again found out that I was running up the stairs to his apartment.

I didn't even knock, I pulled on the handle, and to my surprise the door was open.

"Ruki? Where are you?" of course there weren't any lights turned on since a blind person lived here.

Where was the switch?

There.

"Reita?" it came from the kitchen.

I ran over there to see Ruki sitting on the counter with blood dripping from his foot.

It was all that I could see from the dim light that reached from the living room.

Switching the lights in the kitchen gave me a better look on the situation.

One broken plate on the ground, Ruki wearing boxers and a tank top.

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Can you hang on for a moment?" I asked, reaching for a broom that I noticed.

"Yeah." he blurted out.

I swept the broken pieces and then threw them into the bin.

"Let me have a look at your foot." I said as I gently picked it up.

It didn't seem as if there was any piece stuck in there, but there was a lot of blood.

"Where do you have something to disinfect the wound, some gauze and bandages?"

"In the bottom drawer behind you." Ruki pointed at the said drawer and there was indeed everything I needed.

Very gently I disinfected and cleaned his foot before bandaging it carefully not to inflict even more pain.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask, since Ruki's tears didn't stop falling.

"I'm sorry for calling you at such a late hour. I panicked." he wiped his face with his hands. "I didn't mean to trouble you."

"That's not a problem." I shook my head. "Would you like me to help you get down or carry you to your bedroom?"

Ruki bit on his lip, while showing me an interesting face. "Carry me."

My arms slipped right under his knees and behind his back just to pick him up.

Ruki clung to me in the process while I carried him to his bedroom, where I found out that he had a pretty big bed all to himself.

I put him down on the bed.

"You need to take it easy for a few days." moving around will be hard for him right now. "It'll probably be better to have someone around."

Ruki clenched his fists as he lowered his head.

"Ruki?" there was something going on with him.

"Could you please stay?" he finally blurted out. "At least for the night. I'll understand if you can't."

"I'll stay." tomorrow was saturday anyway, so that was no problem for me.

"...could you bring me my cane? It's in the living room, right next to the front door. It's on a hanger." Ruki asked that of me and I was happy to help him.

"I'll be right back." after going to the living room, the cane was in the exact place that Ruki said it would be.

I brought it back for him.

He tried to get up and see if he could walk with his cane and hurt leg.

He was making some progress, but if it came to the streets, that wouldn't be enough. He had to move his cane, not use it as a support.

Oh, he just walked out of his bedroom to go to the living room.

I ended up following him.

"Sometimes I feel really helpless when these kinds of things happen." Ruki stopped in his tracks and turned to where he thought I was standing, he was a bit off, but that's alright. "Most of the time I panic and eventually hurt myself."

"Didn't you think about getting a flatmate?"

"I don't want to depend on people all the time." he muttered under his nose. "I'm already depending on my friends too much."

"So, what I'm getting from this is that you don't want to cause any trouble, but when something happens you call for help either way." I ran fingers through my hair. "It just means you really need another person in here."

Ruki barely staggered to the couch to sit down. "That's not true."

"You broke a plate tonight, hurt your leg and called me. And then you had to wait for me to arrive before anything could be done." I got over there to stand in front of him. "If you had someone nearby, you wouldn't have to wait at all."

"Wouldn't you be jealous if I had a handsome man as a flatmate?" the other turned his head to the side.

"You wouldn't even know how he looked like." I sighed heavily.

"So you wouldn't be jealous at all." he looked so disappointed. "Whatever."

"Of course I would be jealous." I admitted. "Having another handsome man taking care of you while I get to see you ocassionaly would drive me insane."

"We've never really gone on a second date." Ruki lowered his head and started playing with his fingers.

"This can be our second date. How about it?" I suggested while picking up two pillows from the armchairs to throw them at the right corner of the couch.

There was a blanket on the other armchair that I took with me.

"What are you doing?" Ruki questioned.

"Just a moment." I sat down and leaned against the pillows. "C'mere, Ruki. Follow my voice."

Ruki turned towards me and was fully on the couch before he started crawling towards me.

He ended cuddling up to me as he slid in between my legs. That was when I covered us with the blanket.

"So this is our second date?" Ruki purred in delight. "I really like to cuddle with you."

"I can say the same." it felt really good having him cling to me like that.

"Can I touch your face without the noseband?"

That surprised me.

"It's not like I can see it or anything. It's just touching." he placed his hand on top of my chest and raised himself enough to be face to face with me.

I don't think he realized how close his face was to mine, though.

"Alright." I undid the band and let it fall down to my chest.

Ruki pulled himself up and sat directly on my crotch as his hands landed on my face.

His delicate fingers brushed past every part of my face, including my nose that was rather out of bonds before.

I laughed as Ruki pinched me in the nose.

"That's a very nice nose you have here." he commented and then located my lips with his fingers.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"That's your impression." it wasn't like that in reality.

"No, I know it." Ruki shook his head. "It's a good nose."

"I see."

"My nose is better, obviously, but your nose is right below mine in my rankings." he nodded his head.

Rankings? What rankings?

"You touch people's noses as a hobby?" it wasn't that weird of him to do that, actually.

I expected to hear something like that.

"Maybe. You can't prove that I do that." Ruki furrowed his eyebrows.

"You just said you have rankings."

"You didn't hear that from me." what was that? Denial? How cute. "Lies."

"Mhm."

Ruki returned to cuddling to me.

"By the way, Aoi's nose is quite high in my ranking. But you're still winning, so don't worry." I wasn't worrying about such a thing in the first place.

"Then I won't worry." I kissed the top of Ruki's head as he purred.

"You know, you should do that more often. I'm shorter than you so you get more ocassions to do that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

\----------------------------------

It so happened that we both fell asleep while cuddling on the couch, and I was the first one to wake up.

I had to be careful not to wake Ruki up while I tried to get off the couch.

Thankfully, it ended well.

So I ended up going to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

Ruki's fridge was full of food. It made me think whether he could cook while he was blind or someone else did that for him.

So I prepared some fried eggs, toasts with butter and slices of ham and some lettuce and tomatoes on top.

"Reita?" Ruki's voice came from the living room.

"In the kitchen. I'll be right there." I put both plates on the tray and also added two cups of tea and sugar there.

When I got there, Ruki was sitting on the couch while rubbing his side of the face.

"I prepared some breakfast." I stated and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"I smell eggs." Ruki commented and inhaled the scent of my freshly made breakfast.

"Eggs and toasts with tea. How many cubes of sugar do you add?"

"One." I dropped a cube of sugar into his tea and got it off the tray to hand it to Ruki. "Thank you."

He took a sip and hummed.

I sat down right next to him.

"By the way, the breakfast you prepared looks delicious."

"Thanks... Are you serious?" I frowned.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored of this." Ruki put the cup down and then tried one of the toasts. "Mmm, so good. I wouldn't mind you making me breakfast every day."

I looked at him with a serious look on my face. "Are you suggesting that I should be your flatmate?"

"If I get to cuddle with you and kiss you, then that's what I might be hinting at. " he said, softly. "Aoi told me that you'll be looking for a new flat to rent soon anyway."

"That's true, but isn't it going too fast? We were only on two dates." I chuckled amused. "And you'd have to get used to living with two noisy cockatiels."

"Isn't it about living with a flatmate rather than a lover? The second part is a bonus, though. And I would love to have birds around anyway." Ruki grinned widely. "So, how about it?"

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Should I get the door?" I completely changed the subject on purpose to tease him.

"That person can wait. Answer me." Ruki demanded.

"I'll be right back." I got up and headed to the door to open it.

"Oh, hi." I said, seeing Uruha at the door.

"I suppose my early visit was rather a waste of time since you're here." he walked past me. "Did you just come, or... oh, you made him breakfast. You shouldn't spoil him like that."

"Great." Ruki huffed and then stuffed his mouth with the toast.

"What's with mister grumpy today?" Uruha asked, as he walked over to sit next to Ruki.

He picked up one of the toasts and started eating it.

"You couldn't have picked a better time." Ruki retored after he swallowed.

"Were you two trying to have sex?" Uruha's eyes narrowed. "If I catch you screwing Ruki, I will kick you with my prothetic leg, Reita."

"That's not it, pervert!" Ruki's face was bright red when he was hitting his friend with his fists. "You can be so embarrassing sometimes!"

"I take that back, he wants to be screwed. Go for it, Reita." the other shrugged.

"I would even if you didn't tell me to." I smiled.

Ruki almost choked on his toast.

"What's up with your foot?" Uruha took a closer look. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I broke a plate. It's no big deal. Reita helped me out."

Another person was knocking at the door.

Since I was standing the closest, I opened it and Aoi was standing there.

"Reita? What are you doing here so early?"Aoi asked while passing right next to me.

"And what about you?" I frowned.

"...no particular reason." he muttered under his nose, but I knew what it was all about.

He wanted to ask Ruki about Uruha. That had to be it.

"Can we like ignore these two and return to the main topic we were discussing?" Ruki squeezed the supporter of his couch in frustration. "Please." oh, he added please.

"What's this about?" Aoi looked from me to Ruki with confusion.

"Ruki asked Reita to screw him, but he didn't get his answer." Uruha sighed heavily. "It's just sad that you had to ask him, Ruki."

"You had to ask!?" Aoi exclaimed and spit a little at me while at it. "Reita, are you insane to make him ask?"

"I said I'd do him without it being mentioned in this way." there was silence in the room.

"That's not it at all!" Ruki's cane came flying towards Aoi, but it missed him. "Ugh! I missed, didn't I?"

"Nahh, you hit him in the balls." I said and kneed Aoi in the groin as he squealed. "It's just a delayed reaction."

"Jesus, Reita I'm going to kill you." Aoi was barely able to mutter.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Reita, answer my question. Yes or no." Ruki was once again demanding my answer. "Hurry."

I took my time before actually responding to his request.

My true intention was to irritate him and see how that would end.

"That's a maybe." I nodded my head.

"You can't say that to me. It's yes or no." he smacked the couch now.

"You do realize that if I say yes, you won't be able to run away if I jump on you." I said as Ruki's face became bright red.

"Whatever. I can deal with that." I was thinking that secretly Ruki really wanted to have sex.

But he was rather shy about speaking up.

"Sure. Let's see how that goes. I hope that you don't snore." I teased Ruki as the whole room became silent again.

"What was the question?" Uruha needed to ask.

"I want him to be my flatmate." Ruki buried his face in the supporter of his couch. "So now I don't have to depend on you guys that much."

"Yeah, I'll have him all to myself." I smirked.

"Finally." both Uruha and Aoi sighed at the same time, looking like proud parents of their grown child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruki's POV**

I woke up once again with something pecking my face.

"Which one of you is it this time?" I asked, and tried to push the bird off my face as it walked past my nose and stepped on my eyelid before jumping off my face. "It's you, isn't it, Keiji? You tried to peck my eye, you're the only one that does that. You're so busted."

I managed to get off the bed and put on my favourite slippers.

Keiji flew over to stand on my head, like he got used to.

I wondered where Oscar was.

But first things first, Reita asked me to wake him up.

My feet brought me to another room in which my boyfriend was sleeping soundly.

It was such a shame to wake him up when I could just get in bed and lay down next to him just to cuddle.

"Let's do this." I said before groping my way towards him on the bed.

My hands landed on one specific area and kept pressing on it and squeezing it.

"Mmm." Reita seemed to be waking up.

I spanked his butt before he opened his eyes.

"Who's spanking my perfect ass?" Reita asked with a hoarse voice.

"Who could it be indeed." I smiled.

"I see that Oscar took a liking to you." he said before actually getting off the bed. "Don't let him just sit on your head like that."

"Wait, what? Oscar? I thought it was Keiji." once again I was wrong.

"You do realize that they're messing with you, right?" he chuckled amused.

"Are you serious?" I asked with disbelief on my face. "You are, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." I heard steps before I felt my chin being pulled up.

Reita lay a sweet kiss on top of my lips. "Good morning." he whispered against them.

"Y-yeah, g-good morning." I blushed just with that happening.

Reita said that whenever he would pull my chin up, or touched it in any way, it meant that he was about to kiss me, and I like that idea, because I would get a heads up before that would happen and it wouldn't surprise me.

He got the bird off my head and put it on my shoulder instead.

"I wonder where's Keiji then." I said.

Reita grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, where I heard the other bird tweeting.

"I'm gonna prepare some breakfast so you can go ahead and change." Reita said, making me realize that I was indeed still in my pajamas.

Well, he was as well, but he would eventually change to his work attire and go out.

"Okay." I returned to my room and had the bird hop on my hand just to put it on my bed.

I took off my pajama and put on some decent clothes before taking the bird with me and returning to the living room.

There, of course, Keiji decided that he would get back on my head.

It surprised me, because he was so close and I could feel his wings flapping on my face before he landed on top of my head.

I heard Reita walk into the living room.

"My birds seem to like you more than they like me." Reita joked.

"Maybe they do." I teased him.

"Who knows, now come eat breakfast with me." it seemed as if it was a signal, 'cause his birds flew away somewhere.

"Oh." that was unexpected.

We went to the kitchen and started eating breakfast together.

"So, I'm going to hang out with Uruha today. He has an appointment with his doctor and doesn't want to go alone." I started off to inform Reita.

"Alright. I'm gonna go shopping after work, so I'm not sure when I'll be back." Reita said softly.

"Okay."

It was so weird living together.

Even though it's been only a few weeks, it felt as if I was happily married to Reita.

We ate breakfasts and suppers together, we went for long walks whenever we had the time, and went out together to eat.

I wanted it to feel like I had a flatmate that was accidentally my boyfriend, but it felt more like a husband than what I thought at first.

We managed to talk about all kinds of things during the breakfast.

I was the one responsible for washing the dishes, since Reita made us breakfast each time.

We ate our food and went to the living room.

Reita was walking all over the place to find everything he needed before going to work.

I was so distracted listening to his footsteps that I didn't realize that Reita was in front of me once again.

His sweet perfume hit my nostrils and I smiled.

"Hey, you gonna wish me a good day or not?" I heard his amused voice.

"Of course." I reached out to touch his chest and estimated the distance between us.

It was a small.

Reita slid his finger below my chin and pulled it up.

"Have a good day at work." I told him sweetly as he kissed me.

Just kissing wasn't as satisfying as it was before.

I pulled on Reita's shirt to signal him that I wanted more.

"Mmm, that's new." he kissed me once again, but this time it was a deep and passionate kiss.

I enjoyed having our tongues brushing against one another in such a delicate way.

My enjoyment soon faded when I realized that Reita's hands were roaming around my body.

One of his hand was already fondling my butt, while the other slid under my shirt, and I was not aware that this even happened until it did.

Out of shock I pushed Reita away.

Silence followed after my act, and at this point I really was thankful that I was blind, since I didn't have to see the look on his face that he was making right now.

"...too much? Sorry." I sensed his presence coming closer and I flinched.

How could I do that?

"I'm gonna go now. See you later." Reita didn't even wait for my reply, but just decided to walk out of the apartment.

"Stupid." I smacked my head.

Nothing Reita did was uncomfortable or unpleasant.

It was me.

I was enjoying everything so much that I failed to realize that Reita took my enjoyment as an invitation for more.

And I didn't notice because it felt so natural.

But it freaked me out.

And now Reita hated me.

The worst thing of all was that I instinctively pushed him away.

I was such a lost case...

\---------

Uruha asked me to come along to the hospital for his check up, so I thought why not.

Knowing him, he would entertain me one way or another while we waited.

"So, how's your lovey dovey life going?" he asked with a happy tone.

"It's great." I replied honestly. "I'm friends with Reita's birds."

"But not with his macho bird." he stated firmly as I gaped at him.

"Why did you need to say that?" I felt like shrinking in my seat with the way my friend formed his words.

"Are you even progressing with your intimacy problem?" I had no idea what kind of expression he was making, but I could guess that he was discontented.

"Reita isn't being pushy, so I'm enjoying it while I can." and it was the truth.

"You say it as if you wouldn't enjoy having sex." Uruha sounded angry. "I don't know your boyfriend well enough to say what kind of lover he is, but he doesn't look like someone who would hurt his partner."

"You know that's not the problem here." I said.

"Yeah, I know. You're the problem, my friend." I was aware of that without him saying it out loud. "You need to want things to improve if you want to keep Reita by your side."

"You're saying that he would leave me at one point if I didn't." the event from the morning came to my mind.

"Like I said, I don't know him."

"Today I pushed him away..." I grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly.

"What happened?" Uruha asked, worried.

"I wanted a little more than a goodbye kiss, but I didn't specify what I meant by that, and before I knew it Reita was doing more than I ever had done with another guy." I felt shivers down my spine just thinking about Reita touching me in that way. "I freaked out and instinctively pushed him away."

That wasn't meant in a displeasing way.

I loved to be embraced by Reita, and I loved his touch, but I wanted to be conscious of what was happening.

"How did he react?" Uruha asked.

"He did state that he overdid it and apologized. He wanted to get close again and I flinched." I lowered my head in shame. "How could I do that?"

"Because I know you, I think that your reaction is normal." I heard my friend sigh. "Reita probably took the invitation even though he knew he shouldn't have because he was possibly sexually frustrated and I feel bad for him, but at least he stopped."

"I think he hates me now. What should I do?" I felt so helpless.

"Talk it out, I guess." Uruha didn't sound so sure of his advice. "Maybe if you ask him to talk to you or tell you what he's doing, you might feel more comfortable. I'm just guessing, though."

"I don't want to lose him." not because of that.

"Maybe just tell him that." he placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear it."

"Even when he's mad at me?" I huffed.

"Yeah, even then." I don't know why, but I sensed that Uruha was smiling at me.

I wished I could actually see that.

"Only when you'll tell Aoi that you like him." I smiled mischievously.

"You're not playing fair. I don't even know if he's gay." Uruha was making excuses. "Besides you don't know for sure if Reita's mad, so there's that too."

"Oh he's gay. He's the gayest gay I've ever known."

"Geez, thanks for telling me. Now I know." was that sarcasm in his voice?

"And I think Reita is mad. After all we were making out and I pushed him away. Anyone would be mad." there was no questioning it.

"Unless you hear from Reita himself that he's mad, I wouldn't think too much of it."

"Takeshima Kouyou." the doctor called as I heard my friend get up from his chair.

"I'll be right back." he told me and went to the doctor's office.

It was easy for him to say that.

If I only knew what kind of face he was making at the time, I would know for sure.

But I couldn't, and that was why I didn't know.

I couldn't really do anything about my body being so sensitive to touch.

All my life people were careful around me, as if their touch would end up breaking me, 'cause they thought I was this fragile.

Over time I started believing it myself and my body followed after my instincts.

The first time I wanted to be intimate with someone ended up making the guy lose interest completely.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't even remember that guy's name.

Currently Reita was the only one who was able to kiss me, embrace me, and touch me casually when signaling such a thing.

No one before cared about my comfort.

But Reita did.

Soon enough Uruha came back from the doctor's office.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. Everything's normal, except for the fact that I can't pull my sleeve over my prosthetic leg." he complained.

"Did you put on skinny jeans?" he should've expected this to happen then.

"Let's not assume things, alright?" now Uruha decided to avoid the truth. "Let's get going."

"You know I can just touch your leg and know for sure, right?" I was trying to mess around with him, but he was silent now and I wondered whether to just touch his leg or not.

"Let's just go, haha."

I wanted to say something to tease him, but figured that I might not do that.

We went to the parking lot where Uruha parked his car.

As I was waiting for him to find his keys in his bag, an older man walked past us.

"Fucking blind people and cripples." he said loud enough for us to hear.

He did it on purpose.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!! SAY IT STRAIGHT TO MY FACE!" Uruha shouted at the guy. "I WILL FUCKING END YOU, YOU PRICK!"

"Uru? Not again." I winced.

"Oh hell no. No one will insult us today and get away with it." he growled and I had a bad feeling about it. "HAVE A TASTE OF MY LEG, YOU LITTLE SHIT."

I heard an odd sound and paled as I realized what it was.

"Ow!" the same voice that insulted us said before. "That hurt!"

"What'cha gonna do about it? Hit a cripple?" Uruha provoked the guy, but something felt odd. His voice wasn't as near as he was before. "Try it. I will sue you!"

"Fuck you." the male said before probably storming off.

That didn't sound right.

"You threw your prothetic leg at someone again?" I asked with a calm voice.

"Possibly." Uruha didn't seem so confident anymore.

"Are you lying on the floor right now, 'cause in this whole commotion I didn't hear you fall." and there was no way he was standing without his prosthetic leg.

"...maybe." his voice was low in volume now.

"Do you see your prothetic leg?" I asked and got worried with the silence that followed. "You can't see it, can you?"

"It's somewhere behind that car, okay?" I think he was pointing in which direction it went, but I couldn't know for sure.

"What if that man took it?" I suggested, and hoped that it wasn't the case.

"Who in their right mind would steal an expensive prosthetic leg from a disabled man?" Uruha huffed.

"You just answered your own question." I sighed heavily before walking forward and groping the ground with my cane.

"LESS TALKING MORE LOOKING. FIND MY LEG. GROPE THE GROUND IF YOU HAVE TO. JUST FIND IT. IF THAT MAN TOOK IT, JUST KNOCK HIM OUT WITH YOUR CANE AND RUN FOR IT." what a motivating speech coming from him.

"Sure." it was rather a dangerous territory for me.

We were in a parking lot and cars came by here quite often.

But even so, I still went and kept looking for it with my cane, but no matter where I went I either ended up bumping into cars, or reached the sidewalk nearby.

I returned to my friend's side and thought about which direction I didn't go through.

"Did you find it?" Uruha asked, clearly frustrated.

"Do I look like I have it?" I asked with a frown.

I heard someone walking in our direction and I actually feared it was the guy from before who decided to take his revenge on us.

But soon that person proved me wrong.

"What are you guys doing?" this voice belonged to Reita.

What was he doing here?

"I lost my prosthetic leg." Uruha said from the ground.

"And I'm looking for his prosthetic leg." I informed him before I turned to another direction and took a few steps forward just to grope the ground with my cane again.

"Go further ahead, can you see it?" I heard Uruha say.

"What kind of question is that even?" I turned to him and said with a frown.

"Right, 'cause you're blind. I actually forgot for real, oh well. Use your instincts to locate my leg then." so pretentious.

"That's not how this works, Uruha." I wanted to intimidate him and narrowed my eyes, but I had no idea whether it would give the effect I wanted it to have.

"...How did this...no, why?" Reita asked, disturbed.

"Uruha has anger issues and ends up throwing his prothetic leg at people who anger him." I once again focused on finding his leg.

"Anger issues?" he repeated.

"Yeah, that's right. Now be useful and use your perfectly healthy and undeserving legs to find me my leg." Uruha ordered.

I wanted to say something about that, but I came to a conclusion that it was a bad idea.

"Just so you know, I can see a dog dashing away with that leg of yours." did Reita say a dog had Uruha's leg?

"What? Chase it!" Uruha shouted.

"He just spat it out and walked away. It had to taste nasty." Reita commented as I paled.

"What was that?" Uruha asked. "Did you just call my leg nasty?"

I threw my cane away. "Ah! My cane!"

"Ruki?" I heard Reita run over to me. "What happened?"

"It slipped out of my hands. I don't know where it is." I pretended to look helpless. "Can you see it?"

"I know what you're doing, Ruki!" Uruha exclaimed, but was ignored by us both.

"It's right there." Reita went to the cane to pick it up.

He handed it back to me.

"Thank you." I pretended to slip and hugged him in the process. "Ah, sorry, I slipped."

"That's alright." he said softly. "I'm gonna get that leg for him."

Reita moved away much to my disappointment.

I wanted to hug him for awhile longer but I didn't think I was in the right to demand that.

Not after the morning scene.

I went to my friend's side and even though I couldn't see his face, I was aware that he was glaring at me.

"Not cool." he said.

"I can say the same about you." I sighed softly. "Stop throwing your prosthetic leg at people. That hobby is dangerous."

"You said I had anger issues." Uruha accused me.

"You confirmed that lie." I frowned.

"So it was a lie, eh?" Reita reached us just now and managed to hear the last part. "Here's your leg."

I didn't see what was happening, but Reita probably handed the leg back to Uruha.

"Are you two still going somewhere or are you going straight home, Ruki?" oh, that question was directed to me.

And I thought that he was angry. Maybe he was, but just decided not to show it in front of Uruha?

"We plan to go get some coffee and cake while we gossip about you." Uruha informed before I heard a familiar click and the door to his car was opened. "Ruki can't come with you."

Wait, did he just say what I think he did!?

"I see." Reita said. "I'll see you at home then."

No, why wasn't he saying anything about it!?

"Uh, okay." once I said that, I could hear him walk away from us. "Uruha, why would you say that?"

"Reita didn't seem angry to me." Uruha commented.

"Could it be that he's not, though?" I would find out for sure at home today. "And don't change the subject!"

\------------------

**Reita's POV**

 

"So you think that he thinks that you're angry at him." Aoi pointed out before stuffing his mouth with cookies I bought today.

"Yes." at least that was my impression.

It turned out that it was for the better that Ruki went with Uruha for coffee, 'cause I was able to talk with Aoi at the apartment without any disturbances, other than my cockatiels flying around the apartment like they own the place.

"Knowing Ruki, and after hearing what you said, I hate to agree with you, but you're right. He might think that because you gave him a reason to think so." did he just glare at me? "You shouldn't have left just like that."

"You know, I'm really trying here. I've never been with someone who has intimacy issues before or was blind, and you look at me as if I've hurt him intentionally." I snapped as I stood up. "Let me remind you that you put me up to this blind date. You talked to Ruki about me, not knowing how I would react to him. And now you put me in this spot?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that." he quickly defended himself.

"It sounds as if you wanted to make it sound exactly like that." I stated as I sat back down.

"I just don't want Ruki to end up crying because of you." Aoi looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really want him to be happy."

"It's for him to decide what makes him happy. You can't do anything about that." I sighed. "He's an adult, and he knows what he's doing."

"That's my point. He not always knows what he's doing." he stated. "That's why I worry."

"Look, you're being overprotective of him and that needs to stop. If you try to give him everything he wants, then that won't teach him anything." how was it even possible that he didn't see that? "You're all about making him happy, which makes me think that you're in love with him."

"What?" Aoi's eye grew wide.

"Were you by any chance rejected by Ruki?" I didn't want to think about it, but it had to be said.

"I never confessed because I'm not in love with my friend. Why would I even hook you two up if I were?" Aoi asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"I don't know. People do crazy things." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm not in love with him." he stated with a firm voice. "And I never was in love with him."

"If that's true, then you have to stop being overprotective of Ruki for his own good." I said firmly. "If not, then you know what that means."

"Fine." Aoi sighed heavily. "But please take good care of him."

"I will."

All of a sudden the door was opened and Ruki came inside.

He stopped in his tracks to listen to his surroundings for a moment. "Reita? Are you here?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied softly.

"And so am I." of course Aoi had to point that out.

"Oh, Aoi. I didn't know you were coming over today." Ruki said, clearly suprised by Aoi's visit.

"I had the time so I decided to come over."

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" Ruki asked and pointed his cane in the direction from which he heard our voices. "That's rude."

"Not at all." I quickly said.

"Well, Reita did mention that you have a cute butt, but that's all there was to it." I glared daggers at Aoi when he said that.

"O-Oh." we gaped as Ruki blushed. "Well, it can't be helped then."

Did he just brush it off because he liked what he heard?

How cute.

"If I'd say that you have a cute butt, you would hit me with your cane." Aoi huffed.

"You're not me, so obviously you get scolded." I winked at my friend whose eyes narrowed. "He's my boyfriend so I get the privilege to adore that cute butt of his."

"Enough about my butt!" did Ruki get embarrassed already?

"Alright, let's talk about Uruha throwing his prosthetic leg at another person." I said with a poker face as Aoi looked at me confused.

"Say what?" he frowned.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, but a dog had his leg in its mouth at the parking lot." it could be a funny story later on, though.

"Didn't you say that he threw it at a person?" Aoi seemed to be interested in the story.

"Yeah, he threw his leg at another person." Ruki sighed. "Just don't question it. It's his favourite thing to do."

"Favourite thing to do?" Aoi and I said at the same time.

"Yes." Ruki put his cane away and walked over to the couch just to grope it to find out where I was sitting, then he sat next to me. "When that accident happened and his leg was amputated, he hated his prosthetic leg. He hated when people stared at his leg and he would take it off and throw it at them."

"That's awful." Aoi commented.

"Uruha's personality is pretty nice most of the time, except when people mention his prosthetic leg or stare at it, then he gets really mad. That didn't change." Ruki leaned his head against my shoulder for support. "And well, it turned into a habit. It turned to be quite enjoying and relaxing to him, so he kept up with it."

"It makes me wonder how did you two exactly meet." I was really curious about it.

"The first time we met, I got hit by accident with that prothetic leg of his, and he knocked me out cold." Ruki sighed softly as if it was a good memory. "When he asked me if I was okay after waking up, I said that I can't see and he started freaking ou that he made me blind."

"You're a monster." Aoi said, shocked and amused.

"What? I don't get much fun from being blind, other than randomly groping Reita." Ruki shrugged.

Ruki did grope me from time to time, and I didn't really mind that. It was very pleasing seeing him enjoying such a naughty thing.

"Anyway, you became friends from that point onwards?" Aoi asked, curious.

"Not at all." he chuckled amused. "Uruha forced me to go to the hospital even when I said that I was actually blind all this time, and it turned out that I had a concussion."

"What?" where was this story actually going?

"So we spend quite a lot of time in the hospital and talked. That's when we became friends." Ruki sounded so proud of the story that he shared with us.

His smile was so gorgeous.

"So if I get hit by his prosthetic leg, it's gonna be something I'm gonna have to get used to?" Aoi directed this question to Ruki.

"Yes, but he doesn't do that to friends, it's mostly strangers." Ruki pointed out. "I wasn't supposed to be hit by his leg, but you know, I'm blind and I didn't see a leg coming my way. It was directed at some rude old guy. He still got hit, if I remember correctly."

"Amazing." Aoi grinned. "Uruha is really something."

"So, you dig that?" Ruki seemed surprised by it.

"Yeah, I kinda do. I'm not a masochist, if you were thinking about that." Aoi made sure to let him know.

"I know that." Ruki shrugged. "I think that he'd be happy to see someone not being freaked out by his habit."

"I feel like calling him right now." Aoi stood up and pulled his phone out. "I think you two need to talk anyway, so I'm gonna go."

"Alright, see you another time." I said to my friend.

"Yeah, see you later." Ruki waved in the direction that Aoi was standing at.

"Bye." our friend said before going out.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, but I decided to break it.

"Should I make some tea?" I stood up and made a few steps forward before I felt hands on my sides.

"Reita, are you mad at me?" Ruki asked as he hugged me from behind. "I didn't mean to push you away this morning, I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad, and you shouldn't feel sorry." I turned around to pat his head. "I did something that you felt uncomfortable with, so I'm the one to apologize."

"What if you grow tired of waiting for me to be ready for more?" he lowered his head.

"I like what we have right now. I don't think that I'd get bored of you so easily even if we're not having sex just yet." I shrugged.

"But..."

I put my forefinger on his lips. "Shush, it's fine."

Ruki seemed to be bothered by this.

"Let's just go little by little like we planned, how about it?" I asked as he turned his face towards mine.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Mind if I touch your neck?" I asked for permission before trying to do something selfish again.

"Not at all." Ruki said before squeezing his eyes shut.

I laid a sweet kiss on his neck, making Ruki shiver in response.

He gripped my shirt and took a deep breath before exhaling.

"A few more." I whispered before showering his neck with many more kisses.

"Mmm." Ruki seemed to be enjoying it.

I nuzzled his neck, going upwards the collarbone, then I pulled him closer and nipped at the sensitive skin.

An adorable moan made its way through Ruki's throat. "Eh?"

He looked shocked that that even happened.

"Did you just bite me?" there was evident confusion on his face.

"Yeah, that's a hickey." I kissed the place where I nipped before, making Ruki shiver once more. "Is this okay?"

"...I think so." when I looked at him closely, his face was completely flushed.

"Mind if I squeeze your butt?" I leaned in closer to whisper to his ear in a very seductive way.

"Fine!" Ruki was too embarrassed to answer normally, and realized his mistake only afterwards. "Oh..."

I grabbed and squeezed his butt before he was able to refuse.

"Ahh." he moaned. "That felt nice."

I wanted to ask for more, but Ruki took a step back.

"It's unfair to let you have all the fun." he stated while crossing his arms. "Take off your shirt."

"You really want to go there?" I asked with a mischevious grin.

"Yes."

I did as I was told.

My shirt landed on the couch and Ruki was once again standing very close to me.

He touched my bare chest with his finger for a moment before placing his palm in the same place.

Both of his hands were roaming all around my chest, stomach, hips and so on.

His fingers ghosted along my stomach up and down, pressing more from time to time.

His palm brushed past my nipple as he blushed even more.

The tips of Ruki's fingers landed on my collar bone just to slide along in before sliding lower to feel more of my skin.

"So erotic." Ruki whispered before laying a sweet kiss on top of my chest.

Ruki had no idea what kind of influence he had on me.

His words and his actions just now made me blush, but he was not aware of that.

He was just being himself.

"Do you want to keep on going?" I asked softly as he smiled.

"I feel a little bit dizzy from all this touching, so umm, maybe another time?" he played with his fingers as he spoke those words.

"Mm, okay." I picked up my shirt and put it back on.

"Reita." Ruki called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you."

\------------------

"You did what?" Ruki said to the phone.

He was talking to Uruha in the living room, and this conversation didn't seem like a usual one, because Ruki was asking questions all the time, and it made me curious what they were talking about.

I was feeding my cute birds in the same room, and it was also my excuse to eavesdrop on whatever the conversation was about.

"Are you serious?" Ruki asked. "I don't think that was a wise thing to do."

What wasn't a wise thing to do?

"You did it repeatedly?" did what repeatedly?

I needed answers, like right now.

Did Uruha throw his prosthetic leg at someone again?

"I know, I know. But are you sure about that?" Ruki asked, concerned about his friend. "He said that?"

Questions all the time. I needed some straight answers or I would go crazy.

Anything would do so that I would know what was happening right now.

"It happened to me too, yeah, he does that from time to time." Ruki sighed as I felt a chill down my spine. "Yeah, of course."

For some reason I had a bad feeling that they were talking about me right now.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder to see that he was aware that I was behind him.

Once that was done, I kissed his neck, making Ruki giggle in response.

He put his palm on top of my head and ruffled my hair.

"It's nothing, just Reita fooling around, yeah." he chuckled amused.

If I could hear at least a little bit of their conversation.

I kissed him again as he purred this time.

Ruki's hand was still ruffling my hair, but I couldn't hear a damn thing 'cause Ruki held the phone to the other ear.

I finally decided to give up and moved away back to the cage to open in and let the birds out for awhile.

"I think that's for the best." Ruki nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, mmm, that's wonderful."

I wondered what was so wonderful.

"Okay, see you soon, bye bye." so they finally stopped talking.

Ruki slid his phone into his pocket and stood up from the couch to walk to the middle of the room.

"Eavesdropping is not cool." oh, so he had no idea where I was standing right now, but he figured out that I was doing something bad.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. "I just came over to say hi."

"Sure you did." he was so not buying that.

"So, what were you talking about? It seemed serious, is everything alright?" was it that obvious that I needed to know badly? Yes, yes it was.

"Aoi kissed Uruha out of nowhere during their hiking trip." Ruki informed me, and I was wondering what kind of reaction should I have after hearing such news.

"It should be a good thing, right?" but something didn't feel right about it.

"It freaked Uruha out and he smacked Aoi with his prosthetic leg, repeatedly." he sighed heavily. "But he was happy about Aoi kissing him. It was just too sudden, you know."

No, in fact I didn't know.

Uruha was a special case.

I had no idea what he was like most of the time.

"...sure." what else was I supposed to say?

Who would've thought that Aoi had it in him to just kiss a person out of nowhere when they weren't even dating yet?

"I think they're going to be a good couple." Ruki said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I think so too." but we would be a much better couple than them.

Ruki didn't seem as if he wanted to move from his spot, so I decided to get over to him.

"Can we make out again?" he blurted out while blushing.

"You want to go even further?" I reached out my hand to get a hold of Ruki and pull him close.

"Little by little, right?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah." I cupped his face before kissing him.

"You can touch down there, but don't just grab it or put your hands into my pants, got it?" I was shocked to see him so determined about it.

I would be finally able to touch the forbidden area? Did I really go that far?

"Just touching?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just touching." Ruki admitted. "I want to be closer to you, Reita. I want to be intimate. I want so much more...but..."

"With time." I kissed him once again before picking Ruki up without a warning.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked me, shocked.

"I'm taking you to my bedroom." I said excitedly. "I want to make sure you'll love every moment."

"W-Wait, that sounded very inappropriate!" Ruki protested with his face completely red.

"It certainly is."

We had all the time we needed and I was a very patient man.

Ruki was slowly preparing his mind and body for my inevitable love that would fill him completely to the point of no more doubts or hesitations.

I wanted him to feel comfortable with his own body and to have trust in me that I would love and cherish each part of him as I would explore his sacred sanctuary.

And I was very close to getting there, 'cause Ruki was opening his heart more and more to me.

I was falling in love with him all over again each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3 Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
